


Sons Of Anarchy.

by PrincessNala150



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Graphic Violence, Group Sex, Motorcycle Sex, Motorcycles, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessNala150/pseuds/PrincessNala150
Summary: This work will contain rape, sex, violence.  It is also told from a first person perspective.
Relationships: Jax Teller/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shit shit shitting fucking piece of dumb crap*   
> Stupid blonde American.

“Oh my head.” I hated funerals. I hated the wake even more. 

My name is Violet. I’m 23 and I have just made the head of the mafia in North Cali. I’m originally from Italy. I have only lived in the USA for two years. 

My father, head of the family, died suddenly. As I am an only child I get head status. 

I crawl out of bed. “Violetta?” came the voice of my bodyguard.   
I whip the door open. “ What did i tell you Matthew? Call me Violet. Violetta is for business. Jeez.” I pad into the bathroom. 

My porcelain skin is red from the warmth of the sun yesterday. My chocolate coloured curls fall heavily around my shoulders.

I shower quickly and put in my contact lenses. My green eyes sparkle. 

I dress in a Black short mini skirt, off the shoulder cropped shirt and thigh high flat heeled boots. The boots and the skirt almost touch. 

“Matthew stay here. Look after Mama. I’m going to see if I can find somewhere in that will let me borrow some tools to fix my bike.” 

Matthew goes to say something but knows better than too. 

I rev the bike. God it feels good. I put my helmet on and off I go. 

I don’t know how long I have been riding my Harley for, I see a sign for a town called Charming. 

I keep on riding. When I see some guys in leathers driving towards me. One of them pulls a gun and shoots. SHIT! 

There’s a lot of them. I pull my gun from my boot leg and fire back. I hit a few of them. It’s at that point my bike slows to a stop. 

“ merda merda merda cazzo pezzo di merda stupida” 

Oops. I realise what I have done. I tried so hard to speak English. When I get angry. Or when I’m having sex I forget the English I’ve learned and slip into Italian. 

A young guy walks up to me. “Hey you speak English?” 

“stupida bionda americana“ 

“Hey I’m trying to help. Nice bike. Yours?” 

“Si.....Sorry I mean Yes” 

I put my gun back in the top of my boot.   
The handsome American guy watches my every move as I do this. 

“My name is Violet” I offer my hand to shake. He holds my hand and kisses the top of it with a wink he says “Jax Teller.” 

“If you could lend me the tools I can fix the bike myself.” 

Jax stood there with his mouth hanging open. He put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it. “You see I can’t let a lady do that.”   
I laugh in his face. 

“Okay take my bike to your garage and I will show you what I can do.” 

He puts the bike on his truck I climb into the cab. 

And that is how I met Jax Teller.


	2. Jax PoV

I was walking home. Shit I’d done it again. I’d fucked a girl from outta Charming and now I have to walk back.  
I got out my phone. “Hey Piney yeah can you come pick me up please? You’ve only got the recovery? Ok that’ll do. Bye”

Shit Mayans! I dove behind a fence. As they finished shooting I notice a bike up ahead. It’s a Harley I can tell but it’s a nice bike. But that’s not what caught my attention, kicking the bike with a gun in her hand was a beautiful girl. Probably 22,23 years old. She had beautiful chocolate coloured curls, held in place by a ribbon. She took off her helmet. She was tall, had very long legs, nice thigh, high, flat leather boots, a mini skirt and cropped top. 

I hear her speak it sounds Spanish maybe? 

I don’t remember exactly what I said, partly because I was still drunk, but she shot me a look that could tear me in two. 

Now here she was at the side of me in the recovery truck. Piney and I loaded her bike onto the van and took her to our garage Teller-Morrow in Charming. 

Violet’s phone rang. She looked at the screen and frowned.   
“Shouldn’t you answer that?” Piney asked.  
“No it’s okay.” Violet replied placing her phone in the leg of her other boot. 

I noticed Piney looking at her. Who wouldn’t she was gorgeous.   
We arrived at the garage. Piney and I got out and started to unload  
“Jax” came the Scottish accent “Where you been?” He took my hand and pulled me into a bro hug. 

The other guys from SAMCRO came out of the garage. It was at that point Violet disembarked the Van. 

“Woah!” All the males turned and stared. God does she know the things she does to men? 

She was now telling Piney to put the bike on a ramp. 

She grabbed some tools and started working.   
“Hey what’s going on here, we can’t have girls come in and work on bikes”   
“Clay it’s her bike. It’s a custom job. She was saying how she built for her dad.” 

Within minutes she had the bikes fixed. She wandered over to me. “Jax, I have finished my bike. Thank you for not letting others work on it. That’s bike is......special I have left £2,000 on the desk in the office. That’s should more than cover everything. Bye” She kissed me on the cheek, straddled her bike, out her helmet on, started it and drove off. 

Wow. She was something else. She was strong, beautiful, she knew how to handle a gun she popped a few Mayans, she rode. 

“I’m going to shower and sleep.” 

“Jax we got a meeting this afternoon. At the club.” I nod towards Clay. 

I go through the back to the apartment area. I shower. Violet, she’s so amazing. What is it about her? God she’s beautiful. I get into bed. Mom must have changed the sheets these smell clean. 

Violet, she actually smelled like violets. God I was horny. My cock liked her anyway. 

Jeez. I shut my eyes and think of her. I’d love to know what she looks like naked. I’d love to see her on top riding me, up against the wall, I’d love to sodomise her, use some handcuffs on her as I think about all the dirty things I want to do to her I cum.   
“Mmmmmm” I relax, clean myself up, light and smoke a cigarette and fall asleep. 

3 hours later. 

The sound of talking wakes me. I shower and change into my Jeans, sneakers, white t shirt, my cut and cap with reaper crew on it. 

I get to the front of the club. “Clay who is our meeting with?” 

“Nice of you to join us” smirked Clay. “Head of the largest mafia family Vito Scalleti. His limo has just pulled in.” 

I go and stand with Chibs. “Hey” a simple greeting is all I get. 

“So Vito Scaletti what’s he like” I enquire 

“Fucking psychopath in the gangster world. Apparently”   
“Well unless he sent the Mrs. that’s not Vito.” I laugh. 

The door opens and in walks Violet. My eyes widen, my jaw drops. She is dressed in a short black dress, with killer red heels, and a long black coat, and sunglasses. Her bodyguards stand there hands in front them. Each one like a coiled spring. 

Clay steps forward confused “Hi but I was expecting Vito.?”

Violet speaks “My papa is no longer with us. I am the head of the family. I have been in the business since I was 6 I have learnt it from the ground up I know every inch of the business. Violetta Scalleti.” She holds her hand out. Clay looks down. I reach across “Jackson Teller.” She takes off her sunglasses and looks at me in the eye. “You’ll have to excuse Clay. He’s old fashioned” 

Violet turns to her bodyguards, he leaves. 

“If maybe my presence won’t convince Clay, maybe these will.”   
“Aren’t you worried by being left on your own. We could shoot you” I say teasingly.

“You could. But I’m quicker, I’m a better shot and I’m also faster even in heels. So no I’m not worried.” Violet responded. 

The bodyguards came back in with 16 crates. 

Violet stands up “Russian AK-47’s 16 crates. 15 packed in each crate. It’s a Gesto di buona volontà. Sorry a goodwill gesture. You can have these for £20,000. If you go into business with me a guarantee a regular supply every month for £250,000. Now it maybe more than your current supplier however we are shipping direct from Russia, cleaning and assembling and we will deliver them. Any faulty products are thrown away and price altered accordingly. So Clay......do we have a deal. You will also get backup from my men whenever you go out on deals” 

Clay grins “You’re father would have been so proud of you.” He shakes her hand. 

“Would you like a drink? We normally celebrate with drinks?” 

Violet smiled “I’d love a drink. Whisky, straight.” 

And that’s how the drinking started.


	3. Drinking

The drinking started boy could these guys drink. 

I’m sitting at a table Jackson keeps flirting with his eyes. As I down what’s left in my glass I go to leave when I am intercepted by Jackson. 

“You’re not leaving yet are you?” He puts a hand on my arm. 

I smile sweetly “Jax, please move your hand from my arm.” I then give him a death glare. He quickly removes his hand. I sigh quietly relieved. “Look I’m sorry I didn’t mean to come across as aggressive, I just want to get to know you better.” 

As he says this I have my hand on the door. I turn my head ever so slightly “Tomorrow. How about I take you to the finest Italian restaurant you’ve ever eaten at?” 

He smirks I give him my address. “Oh and bring a bottle of red.” And with that I walk out of the door. 

I get into my limo and call up one of my assistants. 

I reel off a list of ingredients. I will make him Italian food that will knock his socks off. 

THE NEXT DAY

Jackson arrives with a bottle of red.   
“Vi - A Mr Teller is here to see you.” 

“Show him to the pool and tell him I will be ten minutes.” 

“Sorry about that Matteo. Just to let you know if I find the rat within your faction I will take you all out. You have two choices. You either take care of him yourself or you bring him to ME.” I raise my voice. I have had enough of rats and unfaithful people. My papa always told me that loyalty was everything.

I expect it from colleagues, family, friends, and men. 

I hear a knock on the door. “Everything okay in there.” Jax’s worries voice comes from the other side of the closed door. 

“Come in Jax.” 

The door opens and in swaggers Jackson Teller. Matteo’s eyes goes wide. 

“What’s the matter Matteo?” I see him look from me to Jax and back again. 

Jax looks towards me. His height oddly comfortable. “Hi Jax, this is Matteo Carbonella. He recently dealt with SAMCRO. However SAMCRO, was raided. I’ve found out there is a rat in Matteo’s faction. I was just asking him.” 

Jax has a murderous on his face. 

Matteo smirks “A woman in charge of the mafia? Ha ha ha ha” he starts laughing hysterically. Jax goes to take a step forward, I stop him by putting an arm out. I walk towards Matteo. I pull my hand back and punch him straight in the face knocking him out of the chair. 

Jax smirks and sits him back up, I grab the letter open Papa always kept on his-my desk. I tie Matteo to the chair. And stab him in the hand. Matteo screams in pain. 

“Can a woman now rule the mafia?” Matteo spits out some blood. 

Jax gets in Matteo’s face “Tell Violetta who the rat was.” And I grab his finger and break it. He screams. 

“Ok it was me alright? I’m the rat.” 

I stop stunned. Matteo was a friend of my Papa’s how could he do this. I take off my high heels. And bend the shoe revealing a scalpel. I cut Matteo all over. I then throw ascetic acid over him. His screams bringing me little comfort. 

When I am done with that I take me high heel and I stab him through the eye. He sits lifeless in the chair. I pick up the phone on the desk. 

“It’s me. Take Matteo and give the faction this message. This is what happens to rats.” 

I turn to Jax. “Im sorry you had to see that.” I nod my head towards the door as my men gather outside. 

We head out towards the pool. “Wow you’re amazing.” Jax comments throwing me off completely. 

I start to strip knowing I have my bikini on underneath. I watch Jax watch me as I slowly with deliberate movements take off my business skirt suit. He eyes roam over me. Drinking me in. He smirks, as I slowly pull my stocking off. 

I turn and dive into the pool. “Come in the water is lovely.” That’s all it takes as he strips off. The sun glistening on his amazing body. He throws his shirt onto the lounger with his jeans. His cap is the last thing to come off. As he goes to dive into the warm water, I move backwards. 

He emerges from the water shaking his head like some model in a photo shoot. I giggle as he tries to chase me around the pool. When he finally catches up to me he wraps his arms around my waist. 

He turns me around, and nuzzles my hair. “God you’re driving me wild.” As he pulls away to kiss me I drop down into the water and splash him. 

“Oh that’s it honey, you’re for it now Violet.” And then the splashing war starts. 

As we pull ourselves out of the pool to dry off, one of my men comes to inform me that the message has been delivered. 

I thank them. “Aw crap. I was supposed to make dinner.” 

Jax smirks. “To be honest I am hungry but not for food.”


	4. Jax POV

I watch this beautiful woman as she dries herself with a towel. 

Something stirs in my loins, ‘wow she’s beautiful, a mafia head, and she ruthless’ I think. 

Violet grabs my hand and leads me inside. To her bedroom. I stand there and watch as she disappears into the en-suite bathroom. Five minutes later she emerges, clean and wet from the shower. My imagination is running overtime. God I want her. Thinking that once I fuck her I can get her out of my system, and go back to the club. 

I’m relaxing on the bed a cigarette in my hand. Blowing smoke towards the open french windows. Violet walks towards me. I am wearing only jeans I haven’t bothered to fasten them. 

Her eyes shine with hunger. “I want you Jax.” She coos her Italian accent becoming more prominent. Wow I’m hard right now. I shift on the bed hoping she won’t notice. 

With two steps she closes the distance between us. I go to speak but as I do so she straddles me. Kissing my chest and down my stomach. The ache in my loins getting more and more I can barely keep my hands off her. The towel she was wearing falls away. I get a good look at her porcelain coloured skin. 

I move my hands to her breasts. “Not yet.” She whispers. As she makes her way lower down my body discovering my large hard cock. I take a slow deep breath as she pulls down my jeans and boxers at the same time. Releasing my hardness, deliberately she looks at me from her current position. 

Then I hear her voice, melodic and thick with lust “Make me yours Jackson.” That’s all I need. She opens her mouth, my hands grab her head and I shove my cock to into her awaiting mouth. 

“Urgh.” As I thrust back and forth. She manages to keep up with my rhythm. I stop her as I feel the urge to blow my load into her mouth. She looks confused, as I push her off me and push her back onto the bed. 

Greedily I kiss her beautiful mouth. Her neck, her collarbone, her tits. They’re big and beautiful. Her chest rises and falls, as she does this I give one nipple a lick and start sucking “Oh.” She gasps. With the other I gently rub and pull at her nipple. 

“More.” She cries. That’s all I need to walk my lips down her stomach, when I reach her pussy, bald and sweet smelling I lock eyes with her. 

The wanton look in eyes, makes me want to tease her. I put her right leg over my shoulder, I start to kiss the inside of her thigh. 

All the way to her mid thigh when I stop. 

“Beg. Beg me to do everything to you. When you want me to do something I want to hear you beg me.” 

I smirk wondering if this strong woman will be submissive to me. Her voice cracks and breaks “Please I want you to.....”   
“Want me to what?” I smirk  
“Make me cum using your mouth.” That starts me going. I bring my mouth to her pussy and slowly pull my tongue over her slit and her clit. I feel her entire body tremble with anticipation of what was to come. 

I clamp my mouth round her clit. Licking and sucking at the bud my eyes watching her. As she grabs the sheets, her eyes sparkle. I slowly but surely use one of my fingers to enter her soaking wet slit. God she’s so tight. “Don’t cum until I say you can.” My mouth just in front of her clit makes her tremble even more. 

Wow is she sensitive. As my mouth is working against her clit, my finger thrusting in and out of her right hole, I bend my finger and she screams with pleasure. 

I smile at that. As she pants I hear “Please....... Jackson...... fuck me......” 

And as quick as a flash I crawl up the bed and enter her slowly, teasingly. I grab her face and kiss her deeply. 

Dropping my head down to her tits I bite her nipples in turn. She squeaks. Okay this I can work with. With a final thrust her right pussy welcomes my large cock. She looks up at me, her eyes begging me. 

“Do you want me to fuck you?”   
“Yes..... please fuck me.” I start to thrust inside this beautiful girl. The brakes are off harder and harder I thrust. I move a hand between us finding her clit. 

“Cum for me. I want to see what face you make and I want to hear your beautiful voice moan as you cum at my mercy.” 

Her eyes close as she begins to let the sensation take over her. Faster my thrusts get as my hand gets faster on her clit.” 

I feel her pussy tense round my cock. As I thrust even harder into her, my fingers going in harder circles round her clit. I watch the amazing face she makes as I feel her cum, at the same time my own release hits me. I shoot my cum inside her, while kissing her. I fall back onto the big bed. Panting hard. As I look down my body I notice blood on my cock. Shit. Was she on her period? 

Violet notices my expression and follows my eyes. 

She looks at me and I pull her close. I look at her and with an extremely embarrassed face she says “It was my first time.” Well crap. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean....” Violet cuts me off with a kiss. “It’s okay. I wanted my first time to be with you.”

That thought relives me. She seemed so experienced. Just goes to show how this woman can fool her friends and enemies. That makes her dangerous. Very dangerous. 

She asks for a cigarette. I get two out of the packet. And light them both. I pass one to Violet. 

She looks out of the french windows. It’s dark. Geez how long had we been fucking? 

It was afternoon when I got here. I take a look at my watch.

It’s 10pm. “Shall we order in?” Usually I just fucked a girl and left. But for some reason I was happy to stay. What was this feeling? 

“Yes.” I said lazily as I breathed smoke out of my nose. 

She smiles the most blinding smile I had even seen. 

God she was beautiful, stunningly beautiful. 

My heart felt comfortable, and a feeling of something else. 

As the knock came at the bedroom door, Violet answered taking the very large pizza from some guy. The hell was she doing answering the door naked? What if the guy on the other side of the door saw her naked? A stab of something pulls at my heart. Violet walks back to the bed. 

We dig into the pizza, it was amazing. Looking at her sitting there, with a sheet loosely draped over her legs. I start to get turned on again. Well that’s never happened before. 

I grab Violets wrist. And pull her off the bed leading her towards the en-suite. As I turn on the shower, I push her gently towards it she steps in, I quickly follow suit, as I kiss her under the warm, running water. 

I push her against the wall, she is already wet as I lift and she wraps her legs around my waist. I lift her slightly, plunging my cock into her pussy. She’s like a drug. The more I have the more I want. 

She starts to ride me when I suddenly stop her. Confused she stops. “Good little sub.” I say quietly enough for both of us hear, but not loud that could be heard by anyone else. 

I move Violet into a better position, and nudge the head of my cock against her asshole. She gasps and grins. “Want it?” I ask hoping she will say yes but also not minding if she doesn’t. 

“Y-yes.” I could tell she was nervous. 

“Don’t worry if you don’t like it I will stop okay?”   
She nods with that I pull her cheeks apart and push my fully rock hard cock into her asshole. 

“Mmmmm” she cries out with pleasure. I put her on her feet and push her against the wall. 

I thrust inside her, getting harder and harder faster and faster. I hear her pleasurable moans come faster. She moves one of my hands gripping her waist between her legs as I apply pressure to her clit. I grab her hand and move it between ya and she starts to stroke my balls. Her gently movements make my balls tighten. I apply more pressure to her clit, thrusting in and out of her asshole. I pull out and slam into her pussy. 

I feel her muscles tighten again as she is about to cum. “Don’t cum yet.” I say through gritted teeth. 

I pound into her harder and harder. I pull out and she whimpers “Please.... I want more.” 

I push her back against the wall on her knees. “Play with yourself.” I watch her as she plays with her amazing clit and pussy. I stroke my cock gently. Not wanting to cum yet. 

“Open you mouth, Princess.” I decide to try something. “Daddy wants his princess.“

Her eyes widen, then she realises. “Okay, daddy. Fuck my face daddy please.” 

God I nearly cum then and there. “Good baby girl. You know what daddy likes don’t you?” 

I thrust my cock in and out of her throat. She keeps in time with my thrusts. Sucking and licking. 

“Ah-Ah-Ah Princess. Daddy wants you on all fours on the bed.” 

She runs towards the bathroom, I turn the shower off and with a towel round my waist I enter the bedroom. 

As I take in the sight I smirk. There is Violet on the bed on her hands and knees. 

“Daddy, my report card was bad all F’s. Aren’t you going to PUNISH me?” 

I run over towel dripping as I run. I climb behind her and thrust my cock into her. 

“You bad girl, tempting daddy this way. You must be punished HARD.” With that last word I thrust into her, with all I have. She cries out and her body trembles with anticipation. 

I move my hand round her front and apply pressure to her clit. 

“Cum for daddy, Princess.” 

And with that we both cum at the same time. I feel her muscles tighten round my rock hard cock as I release cum inside her. 

We fall on top of each other panting hard. I roll off her, and pull her towards me. I kiss her forehead, and pull the sheets over us. 

The sheets are cool against our sweat covered, warm skin. I smell her hair. And with my arms around her I drift into a deep, restful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I am awoken by a banging on my door. 

“Who is it?” I croak. Looking to my left I see a peaceful snoring Jax. He really is a beautiful man. 

I gently wriggle out of his arms and he pouts in his sleep. I laugh quietly, walking to the door. 

“Ah Violet.” Matt says as I open my bedroom slightly too wide giving him a full view of a slightly covered, sleeping Jackson. Matt frowns and shoots a murderous look in his direction. 

“What do you want Matt?” I ask slightly annoyed at being woken up at 6am. 

“There’s a problem with a faction” he says all the while keeping his eyes locked on Jax. 

“Ok which....” my voice is cut off by an arm snaking around my waist and a husky voice saying my “Come back to bed. It’s cold without you.” Then planting playful kisses on my neck. The look on Matt’s face got darker and darker. Bumping Jax slightly I turn and say “I just have some business to discuss, I will change out of this erm sheet and sort it.” 

I shut the door with a quiet click, Jax pulls me towards the bed. 

“You can sort business in a while. But first....” and his words are cut off by my lips as he pulls me into a deep passionate kiss. 

MATT’S POV  
I Knocked on the door. My beautiful sweet Violet replied. I heard moving around and the door opened. 

There she stood with a sheet wrapped round her naked body. I took all my control not to push her back into the room and take her there and then. I noticed she’d opened the door slightly wide and saw a naked Jackson Teller asleep in her bed. 

While I was informing Violet of the problem Jackson woke up and smirked. He wrapped the other sheet around his waist. It was clear I had just woke them both up. 

He sauntered over towards us and touched her. He’s fucking touching her. How dare he! She’s mine. 

Technically she isn’t but I saw and cared about her first. He was planting kisses on her neck, looking at me under his eyes and smirking. Damn it. He knows. The bastard knows. 

The door shuts and I stand there stunned. I can hear him talking to her from inside the room. 

“I want you baby. C’mere.” Then I hear her voice. It sounds just how I imagine it. 

“Yes Jax. More. Please. Harder.” My heart feels like it’s breaking. He’s fucking her. I wasn’t sure they had done it before but now my sweet, virgin was no longer a virgin and had been defiled by that man. 

I storm to my room. Checking on the hidden camera that’s in her room. And there they are in all their glory. Naked and writhing on the bed. In anger I slam a number into my phone and call my usual girl when I get so much frustration. “Anna. Yes. It’s me. Yes I need you to be Violet. Yes I’m coming to you. Ok. Ten minutes.” 

I pull on some jeans and a jumper and go to the car. 

Pulling up to the house I jump out. My erection straining against my jeans. I need relief. Anna greets me at the door. 

“Hello Violet.”  
“Hello my lover.” She hasn’t even fully shut the door before I am inside her pussy. I’m slamming myself into her. Fucking out all my frustration into this whore. Harder and harder. 

“Fuck him will you? When I’m right here? Why? What’s he got that I don’t? He’s not even Italian. He just some good looking guy. Bitch.” I slam my hand onto “Violet’s” ass. “Slut” crack “Whore” crack I keep saying those awful thing and spanking Anna’s ass until her skin is bright red. 

“I’m sorry Matt. I didn’t mean to fuck him. It’s you I really love.” Came Anna’s response. “Fuck Violet.” And with those last words I shot my load inside her pussy. Withdrawing from her I realised what I had done. I fucked her, without a condom and inside her pussy. Shit! 

Anna cautiously looks towards me. I pull my pants up, and I fasten them. I leave $500 on the nightstand and walk out. 

JAX POV  
“Mmmmm” my voice rang in my head. Suddenly I’m cold. I look up and see the sheet clad Violet standing by the door. She’s talking to someone. A bodyguard maybe? I can see him looking at me. He wants her. He hates me. I wind him up by holding her round her waist and kissing her. 

‘That’s right. She’s mine. I claimed her last night.’ I say with my eyes. The door shuts and I pull her towards the bed. I realise I was jealous. I’ve never felt this way before. I don’t like it. I pull her towards me and thrust into her pussy, making her gasp and shudder. I smirk at this. We make love until be both cum and are exhausted. 

Violet turns to me and looks up at me with emerald green eyes. “I have to get up. I have things to sort.” Taking a look at the clock I realise I start work at the garage in one hour. “Can I use your shower?” I ask hoping I can get her in there for some naughty fun. 

“Of course.” She says pulling on Jeans and a sweatshirt. I smile at the thought she’s going to be in the office with that dude who wants her, smelling of me and my seed inside her.

I shower, dress and leave the bedroom. I find her in her office. That bodyguard tries to stop me getting in but Violets voice cuts him off. 

“Baby, I gotta go to work. I will see you later.” I kiss her. Not a chaste kiss but a kiss with meaning and feeling all the while my eyes fixate on the dude behind her. I hear him growl at me as I stroke up and down her back. 

I leave her but whisper-shout “You should really shower. I can smell myself on you.....” and then just to hit home “and in you.” She blushes and she looks even more gorgeous than she does without it. I love this submissive side of her. I love dominating an otherwise, in every other aspect of her life, strong woman. 

With a wink and a smirk I saunter off, to my bike and work. 

VIOLET’S POV  
As Jax leaves I feel the heat that had rushed to my cheeks, start to fade. 

Clearing my throat “Right. Let’s go see the factions. There’s going to be unrest after Matteo’s death. Matthew looks me in the eye, saying “Shouldn’t you take a shower first?”


	6. Chapter 6

MATTHEW’S POV  
“Don’t you think you should shower first?” I ask as matter-of-factly as possible. God this is so hard. Jackson Teller is trouble, really bad trouble. Violet needs to quit the mafia business, and just have my kids and stay home. Letting me settle this. 

As it’s time for my break I get into my car. I drive into town and notice Jackson at a store. 

I park the car and get out. Pressing the lock button on the keys I walk over to the store. 

He doesn’t notice me but I notice some friends with him. 

“So Jacky-boy, where’d you get to till this morning?” The Scottish dude asks.  
“Honestly? I went to Violeta Scalleti’s place for dinner.”  
“And? Did you get food?”  
“No man I’m not telling you.”  
The guys with him start to jostle and tease him. That’s when he locks eyes with me. 

“Buying condoms I see.” He says smugly. “I don’t know what for because Violet wouldn’t touch you. Unless you have someone- Oh that’s it isn’t it? You can’t have Violet so you choose a whore instead. What your line? Get her to dress up like Violet while you violently hate fuck her?”  
I see red. I throw the first punch. I smile to myself when I hear and feel it connect. Jackson hits back, his friends try to get involved but he says “No. This is between me and him.” 

I get a knife out of my belt. Jackson punches me. I strike him. The next thing I know he’s on the floor and I’m trying to kick him, when I feel my suit being pulled by the collar. 

“ENOUGH!” Shit it’s Sal. Head bodyguard for Violet. “What in the hell is going on here?”  
Both Jackson and I stand up. “This asshole punched me in the face.” Sal looks at me as if to say “Is this true?” With a raised eyebrow he sees straight through me if I lie. 

Jackson looks at Sal “Look Sal right? I like your boss. But this fucker seems to think he has some sort of claim on her. Don’t tell Violet it will freak her out. Let him keep his job just watch out for him.” By this point they had walked to the cars. Sal pushes me into the back seat. 

“Home now. You’ll take the rest of the day off. Go fuck that whore you see. But don’t come back today.”

Looking Sal in the face, I shoot him a questioning look. Straight faced he says “We all know. Even Violet knows about Anna. Anna phoned the boss one time, with proclamations of love and how she doesn’t want Violet to be your boss anymore.” Suddenly taking a very keen interest in the Mercedes symbol on the steering wheel. “What did Violet say?” Not entirely wanting to hear what the answer was. 

Sal laughed an unusual sound but nonetheless menacing. “Violet told her that if she wants to keep you she needs to keep her mouth shut. Otherwise she will have you killed. While she watched. You know how ruthless the boss can be.” 

I voiced my thoughts “Violet really needs to quit being the Mafia boss and start producing some babies, with me.” I add as an afterthought. Sal looks at me in horror. 

“You really don’t know the boss at all do you? Yes she eventually wants to get married possibly even have kids. But she certainly, for the recent future anyway, doesn’t want to stop being the boss. She likes what she does. And Vito, god rest his soul, wanted her to be in charge. He also wanted her to protect her younger brother and sister.” Sal takes the keys from the pocket of his jacket. “Move over. I’ll drive as I have to pick up Benny and Marietta from the airport.” He climbs into the car, and starts the engine. Belting up he puts the car into reverse and with years of skill reverses and drives to the airport. I look out of the window, resting my chin on my fist. “So what are Benny and Marietta like? Benny is a typical 20 year old. Marietta is 18 and apparently the spitting image of Violet.” 

Something pools in my lower stomach. The spitting image of Violet. My mind works overtime. I could use Marietta to get to Violet. 

As we pull up to the airport a huge guy who is built opens the back door and gets in. On the other side behind Sal a younger Violet gets in. She looks like Violet in all but one way. Violet has green eyes the colour of emeralds, Marietta's eyes are blue as I look down to size her up I see her swollen stomach. Fuck she’s pregnant. I glance at her in the mirror on the sunshade, her tits are massive, her stomach is huge I close my eyes and imagine she’s Violet carrying my baby as I fuck a whore and she cooks and cleans. 

Benny kicks the back of my seat. “Oi Puntura, (prick) stop imagining dirty things with my sisters.” Sal shakes his head, leaning over he says “Oh yeah meant to tell you, although younger than Violet he’s very protective.”


End file.
